


Ladies v.s. Connor Bennett

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Art, Multi, Revolution: The Second Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect conman is about to meet his perfect opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies v.s. Connor Bennett

**Author's Note:**

> Revolution: The Second Coming Prompt #236: “So you never had feelings for me at all, is that it?”
> 
> Pairings: Nora x Connor || Duncan x Connor || Priscilla x Connor || Charlie x Connor
> 
> Based off of the 2011 Bollywood romantic comedy _Ladies v.s. Ricky Bahl_

* * *

 

17 cities. 28 women. 32 Million Dollars. 

**Beware of Connor Bennett.**

He’s a conman extraordinaire…

But not for much longer if Nora Clayton, Duncan Page, and Priscilla Pittman have anything to say about it.

Nora the aerospace engineer from New York, Duncan the art curator from Las Vegas, and Priscilla the newly-appointed CEO of Pittman Digital in Chicago have all been conned by Bennett and are not about to let him swindle another soul.

They’ve joined together and are on a mission to bring him down, once and for all. Their weapon of choice? 

Charlotte Matheson. 

She is young, charismatic, smart, and fearless: the perfect opponent for Bennett and his schemes. Hired on by Nora, Duncan, and Priscilla, Charlie is determined to help these women get the justice and revenge they seek, and she’ll do it by conning the con-master himself. 

But what happens when the con-master falls fast and hard for Charlie? Or is it all a ruse? And is Connor the only one supposedly developing feelings? Or is Charlie starting to develop feelings for him in return?


End file.
